Between the smell of pancakes and the sound of music
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: When a former headcase turns fifty this surely is an occasion that needs to be celebrated in the right fashion. Luckily for Glitch that Wyatt Cain is exactly the right man for this. Fluffy birthday fic in honor of Mr. Cumming.


**A.N:** Okay uhm ..I honestly don't blame anyone if they dislike this story. I have to confess that it was rushed just for the reason that I wanted to publish it today in honor of Mr. Cumming. It is really fluffy again , probably doesn't make much sense and is full of mistakes because I couldn't send it to my beta-reader. Took me about 20 minutes to write so don't expect too much. Anyways have fun.

**Dedicated:** This little one-shot here is dedicated to the genius that is Alan Cumming. 50 years and still sexy as hell and an inspiration to many . Having been able to meet him last year was one of the biggest fulfillments of my dreams and I will be forever grateful for it. To another awesome 50 years with much joy and laughter. May you have a nice birthday Mr. Cumming .

(Sorry that needed to be said *sigh*)

Thanks to everyone who will read this

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.o.O.o

**~ Between the smell of pancakes and the sound of music ~**

Warm fluffy apple pancakes with syrup and cream , a self-made love poem , a shared bath with more than just hot water and a lots of soap –and the day hadn't come to an end yet. Glitch was for sure this was the best birthday he ever had and one handsome Wyatt Cain was responsible for that.

Sitting underneath a thick layer of blankets and wearing warm clothes the two of them now sat in a beautiful white horse sleigh , Wyatt having wrapped his arm around Glitch's shoulder and the former headcase holding a hot cup of mug-lug in his hands.

Together they watched the stars above them , after the snowy landscape next to the lake had vanished into darkness. A fire was burning close to the sleigh but far away enough to not scare the horse. He had planned it all in one night and Glitch was impressed how much thought Cain had put into all of it.

"You'll only turn fifty once", Wyatt had said to him as Glitch had stared at the horse sleigh in disbelieve , however the brunette doubted that Cain was so considerate just because he had reached the big scary number with the five in front.

"This day is perfect …don't wanna let this end.", Glitch purred while placing his head on Cain's very cozy shoulder. The Tin Man pulled the blankets even closer to their faces and gave his love a light kiss on the forehead.

"Well the day isn't over yet." Cain answered reassuringly and a small smile crawled on his lips.

"There is more? But what could you actually give me that you haven't given me already?", Glitch asked in a surprised manner and with those big brown eyes looking at Cain with a sparkle.

It didn't need words to explain the last thing that Cain had in store for him when suddenly the soft and silent tunes of music reached his ear.

It was the waltz they had danced on their wedding.

Keeping the tears back that filled his eyes was hard , so he just let them escape and roll down his cheeks to show his husband how grateful he was and how much he loved him.

" I need to correct myself …this day isn't perfect . It's you! You are unbelievable do you know that?", the brunette said as Cain wiped away the tears.

"It's you who is the perfect one here. Every day you remind me of what I have gained in the last annuals , every day you show me how it feels to be deeply in love again and share your life with the perfect match, every day you show me the light that conquers the darkness, the good that opposes the bad and giving you all of this only half expresses what I feel for you and how grateful I am.", Wyatt answered risking that even more tears would be shed by Glitch.

Indeed he could hear another sniff but before it could be followed by another heartbreaking sound he interrupted whatever Glitch was about to say with a kiss.

The stars were sparkling and the cold moonlight built a nice contrast to the hotness and sweetness of their entwining lips. The expression of their love ending in a passionate crescendo of this symphony.

At first both of them refused to part but air was soon necessary to both of them. When Glitch's face got into sight again Cain could see that he was smiling and that filled his heart with more warmth.

"How about this dance now? We really shouldn't waste the song and I've never danced in surroundings like this before , would be a shame to miss that opportunity too.", the former headcase laughed and grabbed the gloved hand of Cain.

"Sure! As always my love?", Cain asked , while Glitch shook his head.

"You know ..I think this time I should lead and you follow."

And after sharing a moment of wild laughter the couple started to dance into the night being accompanied by a far away orchestra and the endless light of the stars.

The End

**A.N: I'm really sorry if this ruined your day XD**


End file.
